


Nervous

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Idea Where This Came From, Sort of? - Freeform, Sweet, Winged Alexis | Quackity, birth defect, idk man I wanted to write something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Quackity has a birth defect, Schlatt finds out about it.Fluff in a healthy relationship :)
Relationships: (absolutely nothing explicit. they are real people), (can be seen as platonic but hints a romantic relationship), Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Nervous

Schlatt was one of the only people Quackity ever told.

It wasn't that surprising, honestly, with them being husbands and all. Behind the public curtains, there was a lot more flirtatious teasing and sweet little touches. They didn't just marry for diplomatic purposes, no, they truly loved each other.

Quackity isn't all too sure how it all happened. Something about him complaining about his back from leaning over a desk all day, and Schlatt ordering him to turn around.

He obliged, of course. Why wouldn't he? He trusted that soft, slightly mischievous smile.

In hindsight, he probably should've given some sort of warning, or just tell the other about it. Schlatt could never possibly have guessed it.

Calloused hands started high up in his neck, squeezing and pressing the muscle carefully. Quackity giggled slightly, leaning in closer to the touch as he spread out his wings to give the other more space.

Schlatt pressed a soft peck to each area he was done with before moving over to slowly mess with another part of his skin. Eventually, Quackity just closed his eyes, focusing on feeling his muscles tense and untense and relaxing in the moment.

The little kisses moved down lower and lower until Schlatt's hands had found their way right in between his wings. Just as before, he worked his way over the skin, pressing his thumb gently over each of his vertebrae. 

Maybe it's that Quackity didn't expect him to massage his wings too, or he just wasn't thinking about it. But Schlatt turned his attention to the base of his left-wing, nails scratching through the tiny yellow feathers as if relieving an itch, and-

An unstoppable wave of numbness washed over Quackity's entire body, and he crumbled to the floor.

For just a short few seconds, Quackity was floating in a black abyss. He didn't see anything or hear anything, he didn't even smell anything. All of his senses were completely switched off, and his mind was blank.

Then, as quickly as it came, he got send back to earth and jumped awake.

Schlatt was bent over him, hands that were previously so gentle now harshly jostling him back and forth, voice screaming and laced with fear.

"Alex! What the hell are you- Alex!"

He swallowed deeply, quickly reaching out a hand to his husband. "I'm alright, I'm alright."

"Oh, jesus christ..." The other breathed out, before pulling him in a tight embrace. It only lasted a second before Schlatt leaned back again and harshly grabbed hold of his cheeks. "What the hell was that? You scared the shit out of me!"

Still feeling a bit dazed, Quackity quickly placed his hands over his husband's. "It's- It's just this exposed nerve in my wing, it basically turns off all my muscles for a second."

Schlatt let out a sigh, moving backwards so he was sitting a bit more comfortable while still being able to hold Quackity's cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me, dick? I thought I hurt you or something."

"I'm sorry," The duck-hybrid quickly said, brushing his thumb lightly over the back of the other's hand. "I should've, I just forgot about it, I guess."

"It's fine," Schlatt said then, letting out a sigh. "You just had me really worried."

"I know, I'm sorry."

A chaste kiss was pressed on his forehead before the other turned his attention to his small, yellow wings. 

"What even happened? You said it was a nerve?"

"Yeah, it's-" Quackity scooted backwards a bit before turning around, exposing his back. "It's at the base of my left-wing, you can feel it bulge out slightly."

A hand found his way on his feathers, gliding across so gently you almost couldn't feel it. It was clear Schlatt was afraid of accidentally pressing it again.

"Is this it?" He eventually heard, feeling the absolute lightest touch quite high on the base of his wing.

"I think so," He answered truthfully. He wasn't really sure, to be honest, it wasn't like he was able to see it. "It's supposed to be a very thin line that sticks out in my skin."

"Yeah, that's what I'm feeling." The hand stayed still in place. "Do all duck-hybrids have that?"

"No, it's a birth defect. It's supposed to be much closer to my bone, but it just grew this way."

"Does it hurt when you press it?"

"Nope," Quackity said. "Think of it like that nerve kittens have in their necks that makes them go limp when you grab it."

It took him a second too late to realize what the silence of the other meant.

"DON'T YOU DARE-"

For the second time that night, Quackity doubled over with blackened vision. The familiar feeling of his brain turning off washed over him, and before he could even completely let it process, he was back.

Loud, evil cackling filled his ear, hands roughly pulling him backwards so he fell against Schlatt's chest. 

"Oh my god, you just go completely down. It's like you just malfunction!"

The other was laughing so hard, Quackity couldn't help but laugh with him, looking up to make grabby hands at the other's horns.

"Shut it, you prick!"

Hands wrapped around his stomach and a chin rested on top of his head. "Oh, I am _so_ gonna use this against you."

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled, but leaning in the touch anyway, ducking his head more in the other's neck. 

Schlatt chuckled. "Just imagine, I can turn you off each time you're annoying me, would be the life."

Crossing his arms, Quackity pouted his lips together like a child.

The other just continued, slowly starting to rock them together. "You're too late for the meeting again? Bam! I'd pinch your wing. You forget to bring the coffee and leave me grumpy all morning? Bam! Pinch your wing. You- Alex?"

Quackity had closed his eyes, electing to just ignore his husband and enjoy the warmth. That, along with the dizziness that came with pressing the nerve, had made him very drowsy.

"Tsk," Schlatt gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't fall asleep on me, dick. I'm not gonna carry you to bed."

"You better, asshole," Quackity mumbled. "Your stupid "pinching my wing" has made me fucking dizzy."

A short silence fell as Schlatt's breath gently blew against his beanie. Quackity just allowed his body to relax more, knowing the other eventually was going to bend to his wishes.

It took less than five minutes before Schlatt sighed deeply in his ear, slightly pushing him off. "Fine, fine. You win, I'll carry you."

Honestly, Quackity was already half-asleep, but chuckled anyway, feeling an arm moving under his knees before getting scooped up in the air. He was gently brought down on the bed before Schlatt took his beanie off and covered him in the blankets.

His husband left for a little, probably to get himself undressed, and Quackity forced himself to stay awake until the other joined him in bed. There was a bit of rustling before the bed creaked slightly as Schlatt snuck in too. A hand wrapped loosely around his stomach as he was pulled into a warm chest, a few final kisses getting littered in his hair.

"Goodnight, love of my life."

If he had the energy, he would have giggled. Instead, he just mumbled a barely hearable goodnight back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it was mostly written for fun sooo...
> 
> Btw, I felt high when I came up with this idea. It sounded so weird in my head when I thought about it. Like, "What if Quackity had a nerve in his wing that kittens have that basically paralyzes him, that'd be funny."
> 
> Had a bit of writer's block last month, but now I'm starting to write again, which I'm really happy about :)
> 
> Happy (very late) valentines day, my sprouting mooshrooms!


End file.
